super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom Guards (STFU)
The Freedom Guards is a rebel group consisting of mainly humans supported by other alien species. Their main goal is to overthrow the Astral Empire and form an alliance between all the major galactic factions to create a better world. History During the decline of the Astral Empire's hold on the galaxy, some activists on isolated planets formed a secret pact to break away from the empire. The Great Breakaway happened during the Empire's hasty retreat after the Battle of S'chin Kahr, with 30 planetary systems attacking and stealing Imperial Navy ships near their location as well as removing any traces of the empire from the planets (except for historical monuments and artifacts). Afterwards, the rebelling humans adopted the name Freedom Guards and began to liberate Imperial-controlled worlds and taking more people under their banner. Military While not as powerful as many major galactic factions, they are known for their specialization in guerrilla warfare thanks to their intensive use of the best stealth technology the galaxy has. As a result, many places have fell under the control of the Freedom Guards without anybody knowing. They are also known for their habit of looting abandoned bases, hijacking ships, and reverse engineering everything useful they can find. Their armored fighting vehicles greatly resembles those found at the 20th century and despite being extremely outdated, they are surprisingly powerful against many armored units. Their ships mostly consists of heavily modified merchant ships with heavier armament and added protection although some are former Astral Imperial Navy ships. Their space-air forces are generally superior compared to all the galactic forces due to their large numbers and well trained pilots. Divisions *Air Attack Division: The Air Attack Division focuses on aerial supperiority and airborne assault. *Core Fleet Division: The Core Fleet Division focuses on the use of the largest and most powerful ships of the Freedom Guards. *Heavy Armor Division: The Heavy Armor Division focuses on maximizing the use of armored fighting vehicles. *Siege Bombardier Division: The Siege Bombardier Division focuses on long range attacks using artillery, missiles, and orbital bombardment weapons. Infantry Units * Scout * Grenadier * Marksman * Drone Operator * Shock Trooper Armored Fighting Vehicles Standard *Batignolles-Châtillon 25t: The standard medium tank of the Freedom Guards, the Bat-Chat 25t is known for it's fast auto-loading gun with high damage potential. *E-25: The E-25 is a light tank-tank destroyer hybrid which combines speed and agility with a very powerful rapid firing 90 mm gun. *FV304: The FV304 'Avenger' is a self propelled gun built specifically for infantry support. The FV304 is not only capable in destroying armored columns, it's also capable of defending itself in close combat. *Grille 15: The Grille 15 is a large tank destroyer carrying an advanced stealth technology to hide itself from the enemy and is armed with an extremely accurate 150 mm gun. *M44: The M44 is a self-propelled gun specifically built for demolitions. The M44 excels in destroying targets from long ranges while staying hidden. *KRV: The KRV is a heavy tank mostly used for anti-armor operations. Featuring a nearly invulnerable turret armor and an 120 mm autoloading gun with -15 gun depression, the KRV is a monster in hull-down positions. *Strv 103B: The Strv 103B is an assault gun used for defensive warfare. The Strv 103B features a cutting edge suspension system and a decent autoloading gun as well as extreme maneuverability. *T-62: The T62 is a medium tank used only to support the KRVs. The T62 is a stealthy tank with an outstanding gun, great turret armor, and is easy to produce. BatChat25t.jpg|Bat-Chat 25t E-25.jpg|E-25 Fv304.jpg|FV304 Avenger wot_tott_grille_15_banner.jpg|Grille 15 m44.jpg|M44 Kranvagn.jpg|KRV Stridsvagn 103b.jpg|Stridsvagn 103B T62A.jpg|T-62 Heavy Armor Division *Copperfield: The Copperfield is a tank destroyer armed with a very powerful autoloading gun. *Foch-155: The Foch-155 is a tank destroyer with an excellent frontal armor and an autoloading 155 mm gun. *Krokodil: The Krokodil is a heavy tank created as a breakthrough tank with a very powerful all-round armor, a 150 mm gun, and a force field generator. *Leopard: The Leopard is the main battle tank of the Heavy Armor Division. It features good armor, high mobility, and a decent gun. *Sturmtiger: The Sturmtiger is an assault gun mainly used to support infantry in urban environment. The Sturmtiger is armed with a 380 mm rocket launcher. *TOA: The TOA is a self-propelled gun mainly used to support armored divisions during assaults. It has a rather thick armor and a very powerful 152 mm howitzer. 800px-FV4005_Stage_II_render_1.jpg|Copperfield 800px-AMX_50_Foch_(155)_render_1.jpg|Foch-155 E-100.jpg|Krokodil Leopard.png|Leopard 408382-alexfas01.jpg|Sturmtiger object_704_world_of_tanks-1280x720.jpg|TOA Air/Spaceplane Standard *Hornet 229: The Hornet 229 is the standard bomber aircraft used by the Freedom Guards. It is incredibly stealthy and can carry a variety of bombs. *Me 163 Comet: The Me 163 Comet is a rocket-powered spaceplane *MiG-21S: The MiG-21S is a high-speed interceptor armed with modernized 20th century armaments. *P-100 Super Space Sabre: The P-100 Super Space Sabre is the Freedom Guard's standard fighter air/spaceplane with excellent combat records. Spaceships TBA Trivia * They are mostly based on the 'good' rebels shown in movies and TV shows. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Organizations Category:Factions